Rainbow Dash vs. Dash Parr
Description My Little Pony vs. The Incredibles. They share the same name and the need for speed. Introduction Wiz: Speed. It's one of the most well known attributes for anything to possess. Boomstick: And sometimes you need the right amount of competitiveness and ego to push your speed to the limit. And the right name. Wiz: Rainbow Dash, the fast-flying Element of Loyalty. Boomstick: And Dash Parr, the rapidly-running middle child of the Incredibles. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Rainbow Dash Wiz: The land of Equestria is a world full of wondrous things. Mythical creatures, plentiful magic and places full of adventure, all of which are interspersed with Equestria's most resident race... Boomstick: Ponies. Multicolored ponies. Multicolored ponies for little girls. Wiz...are we really doing this? Wiz: Yes Boomstick, we are. Boomstick: Fine then you closet Brony; take it away. Wiz: Ahem...well anyway, the pony race is divided into three different subspecies, or four if you consider the ruling race of Alicorns. There are Earth Ponies, known for tending to the lands and their roots in agriculture, the Unicorns with their connection to magic via their magical horns and finally the Pegasi, winged ponies who populate the skies. Boomstick: With speedy flight being the main staple of the Pegasi, in order to be well known among them you needed to be one fast Pegasus. And that's exactly what one mare named Rainbow Dash is all about. *Background **Age: 20s **Height: 4' **Element of Loyalty **Member of the Wonderbolts Reserve **Fiercely competitive Wiz: Possessing a need for speed that was quite large and an ego that was extremely large, Rainbow Dash has always had aspirations of proving herself to be the fastest pony in Equestria. First and foremost, by joining the Wonderbolts, a team of Pegasi well renown for demonstrating their skills and speed in airshows. Boomstick: And who are under the leadership of a mare who seems to be going through an identity crisis from each of her different appearances. Wiz: And how would you know about that? Boomstick: Shut up! That's how! Wiz: Riiight...But it turns out Rainbow Dash had another future role to fulfill aside from becoming a Wonderbolt. As it turns out, she was one of the bears of the Elements of Harmony, ancient relics of power used to protect Equestria from all manner of threats. In Rainbow Dash's case, she represented the Element of Loyalty since in spite of her ego and arrogance, she's ultimately reliable on the times she is needed. Boomstick: Wait, so she's the wielder of an ancient source of magic but still wants to be a stunt-flier? Kind of sounds like a step don't wouldn't you say? Wiz: Well maybe, but Rainbow has more than enough skills and abilities to fulfill both these roles. As a Pegasus, she is naturally capable of flight at incredible speeds, the actual capabilities of which we'll get to in a moment. *Powers and Abilities **Speedy flight **Weather control **Karate skills **Sonic Rainboom ***Breaks the visible light spectrum ***Instantly doubles speed Boomstick: Being a Pegasus Rainbow Dash is also capable of manipulating the weather, such as walking on clouds or using them to generate rain, lightning or powerful gusts of wind. Wiz: She's also fairly capable at hand-to-hand combat, or rather, hoof-to-hoof combat, thanks to be an expert in Karate? Boomstick: Wait, so a land full of pastel colored baby horses has records on martial arts? Okay, they're starting to win me over. Wiz: Good thing too, because there's one more ability Rainbow Dash has up her sleeve than speed and weather control. Boomstick: She doesn't have sleeves. Wiz: I know, just listen. By pushing her speed to its limit, Rainbow is able to break the visible light spectrum and double her speed with the Sonic Rainboom. Boomstick: Holy heck! Okay, I'll admit it; that's awesome! Popup: Rainbow Dash has claimed to be capable of techniques called the Super Speed Strut, Fantastic Filly Flash and the Buccaneer Blaze, but as these were only demonstrated in her imagination, there credibility as things she can do is doubtful. Wiz: I know it is, and so does Rainbow Dash. You could say that is what actually motivates her during her quests to spread the ideals of friendship and save Equestria. *Feats **Performed the Sonic Rainboom **Helped slow the descent of a frozen cloud **Passed training to become a Wonderbolt **Helped defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Tirek Boomstick: And there's the boring kids' stuff again. Still, Rainbow Dash has pulled off a lot of impressive things. Wiz: As the Element of Loyalty, she's helped defend Equestria from all manner of threats, including the Lord of Chaos Discord and the magic thief Tirek. As a Wonderbolt Reserves recruit, she's blasted through training for the position with flying colors, no pun intended. Although the written part required a bit of help from her friends. Boomstick: And whilst speed is her specialty, she was able to help slow the fall of a giant frozen cloud. According to VS Wiki Blogger Lightbuster30, the amount Rainbow Dash would have been lifting would have been 277 tons. Popup: Rainbow Dash could possibly be scaled to Alicorns in terms of speed, who have relativistic and light-speed spell capabilities, although this is unlikely since Alicorns are regarded as being on entirely different levels of power than simple Pegasus. Wiz: In her quest to prove herself the fastest pony in Equestria, Rainbow Dash would certainly go through many trials, most often of which included her own ego and need for a thrill. But eventually she did overcome these to the degree required for her to both realize her dream of joining the Wonderbolts and doing her duty as the Element of Loyalty. Dash Parr Wiz: During the Golden Age of the Superheroes, Supers were the guardians of the morals and justice of society with their assortment of superpowers. Boomstick: Even if they projected the message that unless you're born with powers, you can never be a superhero. Wiz: Well, it would certainly be risky for a normal person to take on the role of a superhero, so they may just want to settle on being a normal hero with simple contributions to society. But we're getting off topic. Boomstick, care to get us back on track. Boomstick: Sure. Out of all the Supers there where, arguably the greatest of them all was Mr. Incredible, with the abilities of superhuman strength and durability. But to the greatest heroes comes the greatest of enemies; lawsuits. Wiz: It wasn't just him under legal pressure either; with the growing number of Supers coming under siege from numerous peoples' gripes, the Government was forced to initiate the Superhero Relocation Program, giving supers the chance to new normal lives and abstain from any further heroics in exchange for total dismissal of their legal cases. And so Mr. Incredible became Mr. Bob Parr, and soon started a family with former retired superhero, Elastigirl. Boomstick: And they got BUIS-AY! And soon came along their middle child Dashiell Parr. Better known as Dash. *Background **Age: 10 **Height: 4' **Middle child of the Incredibles **Throws his own races **Archenemy of a Stewie Griffin-lookalike teacher Wiz: An appropriate real name and nickname because Dash has the most common superhero abilities of super speed. *Powers and Arsenal **Super speed **Super-Suit ***Bulletproof ***Nonflammable ***Never wears out ***Built in tracking system Boomstick: Which he uses to get up into all sorts of shenanigans, which only makes sense. A kid with speed and using it for mischief. Coincidence? I think not! Wiz: Huh, I'm only just realizing how many fun quotes there are in the Incredibles movies. Boomstick: Yeah, like "No Capes" from Enda Mode, who is also responsible for creating Dashs Super-Suit. Honey, where is his super-suit? Wiz: I do hope I'm not the 'Honey' is this situation. Anyway, it's on Dash and is custom tailored to be. It can withstand massive amounts of friction without wearing out or even catching on fire. As an extra perk it's also bulletproof and has a built in tracking system. Popup: His mother's suit was capable of withstanding direct missile impacts, but it is unlikely Dash's is. Boomstick: That would be useful when you end up losing your kid in the supermarket, that's for sure. But Dash is far too much of a little trooper to fall to that kind of childhood terror. *Feats **Dodged bullet-fire **Bent back the trunk of a palm tree **Survived two high falls **Helped defeat the Omnidroid, Brainwashed Supers, Confederacy of Crime Wiz: With his super-speed at his back, Dash has engaged in battle with numerous super-villain threats. He's fast enough to move faster than what a camera could pick up, run over water and even dodge bullets at Mach 2. Popup: Several sources claim that his outpacing of a running camera's FPS is his greatest speed feat, but it is more likely to be the bullet dodging feat as it puts his running speed at far higher level. Boomstick: And don't forget he was able to throw his own race, coming in second place when he could have easily gone for first place. And for such a small kid, he is surprisingly tough, able to get right back up from falling face first onto a metal surface. Wiz: Dash has gone through a lot in spite of his age, but this factor is one of his less advantageous attributes. He can get distracted by childish thrills and is a bit overconfident. Boomstick: Don't put him down Wiz, because when you're as fast as he is, you can afford to be a little cocky. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Oh, and before he get into this, to distinguish the characters, we'll call Rainbow Dash vs. R. Dash and Dash Parr as Dash. P. Boomstick: Sound like amateur rappers. Anyway, with that out of the way, it's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Rainbow Dash reclined against her deckchair in front of the pond, sunglasses over her eyes and winged tucked away, attempting to get in a good forty winks. Something drew her out of the beginnings of a nap, however, when she heard rapid footsteps approaching her. As she used a hoof to push her sunglasses off, she was suddenly bowled into by a yellow and red blur, sending her flailing back at her deck chair was knocked back, trapping her beneath. Seething with anger, R. Dash shoved the deckchair off herself and glared at the blur, who had come to a stop to see what he had crashed into. Dash P.: Oh, sorry about that, but you know what they say; gotta go fast! R. Dash grumbled at she resorted her deckchair. R. Dash: Yeah well, I know a thing or two about going fast pal. Dash P. grinned. Dash. P: Oh yeah; care to prove it. R. Dash scrunched up her muzzle before turning around to face Dash. P, a similar smirk now on her face. R. Dash: Sure; first one to the tallest mountain wins! Dash. P stretched his arm to the side as a warm-up. Dash. P: Sounds like a good challenge! Both the boy and the Pegasus lined up side-by-side. R. Dash: Ready... Dash P.: Set... Both: GO! FIGHT! In the same instance, R. Dash and Dash. P kicked forward and zoomed out, leaving a massive dirt cloud and a sonic boom in their wake as they tore across the countryside in a blur of rainbow and red and yellow respectively. At the moment, both races where just about neck and neck, trading between them slight differences in who was currently ahead of the other. Seeing this, they both turned to look at the other before they pulled back a little ways before colliding with each other shoulder-to-shoulder, attempting to knock the other off balance. They both repeated this attack three more times, with their forth impact lasting via the two of them pushing on the other's shoulder with their own. As they glared each other during this, they failed to notice that they were fast approaching a forest. However, before they reached the treeline, both peered out from glaring at each other to notice that they were fast approaching a tree. With a yelp of surprise from them, both pulled away from the other to avoid crashing into the tree, entering the forest as they did. They both zoomed around the collection of trees looking for the way out. As they searched, R. Dash spied Dash. P a short distance away. Not forgetting his attempt to knock her back, she changed her trajectory to charge straight at him instead. Dash. P turned his head to see her coming in time to dig his heels into the ground to stop himself moving, leaving nothing for R. Dash to strike and she thus hit nothing. However, as she zoomed past Dash P., she was able to right herself as she landed, the momentum making her hooves dig keep gouges in the ground whilst also turning around to face her opponent. With a snort, she leaped forward and lunged at Dash, who dodged back to avoid her hooves from striking him. With R. Dash vulnerable, Dash P. darted forward and punched the pony across the face. In spite of the strike, R. Dash swung out with another hoof, making Dash. P dodge backwards to avoid the attack. However, R. Dash wasn't finished and swung her back legs around, sweeping Dash off his legs. With Dash P. suspended in mid-air, R. Dash delivering a double-hoofed kick to Dash P.'s midriff, sending him flying into the trunk of a tree. R. Dash: Gotcha! She lunged at the downed boy, who recovered in time to run up the trunk of the tree to flip behind R. Dash as she smashed through the tree. As she did, Dash fell from his trunk-kickoff right onto her back. R. Dash: Hey, get off! The Pegasus began to buck to try and get Dash off her back, but Dash preserved by gripping her multicolored mane. Dash P.: Okay then, but you won't like it cheater! He grabbed her tail and started to run around the mare, spinning her around into a blur as she yelled out; R. Dash: YOOOOUUUUU'RRRRRRRRREEEEEE TTHHEEEEE CHEEEEEEETER! Dash P. released her tail and stood to the side to watch smugly as R. Dash's spinning came to a halt and she slumped to the ground, very dizzy. Dash P.: Yeah, maybe, but I'm still going to win because of it! Dash P. gave a mocking salute and turned to run away to the tallest mountain, bursting out of the end of the forest with an excited laugh. Dash P.: Big winner, here I come! A massive boom drew his attention and he turned back to see R. Dash soar up into the air and out the forest. Up in the air, R. Dash glared at the form of Dash P. getting further away. An idea came to mind and she flew up further into the air, disappearing into a cloud, much to Dash P.'s confusion. Suddenly, the cloud was suddenly chasing after him, pushing pushed by a deviously smirking R. Dash. As she caught up to Dash, she whacked the back of the cloud and a lightning bolt spat out of it. Dash P. yelped and dodged to the side of the lightning bolt at it struck the ground he had been standing in a moment before. Dash P. then dodged two more lightning bolts, breathing out in relief, right before one last bolt electrocuted him. As Dash comically convulsed, R. Dash brought the cloud down in front of him and started spinning it around, generating a powerful gust of wind which sent Dash flying backwards. Seeing him land a good distance away, R. Dash kicked the cloud back into the sky, chuckled and, with a flap of her wings, flashed forward, still intent in getting to the tallest mountain first. Dash P., however, wasn't fully out yet, and as he hit the ground, he leaped back to his feet and shot off after R. Dash. He caught up to her quickly as she neared the mountains and seized a hold of her tail. R. Dash let out a yelp of surprise before Dash P. swung her around and away behind him. But before he could start running forward, R. Dash leaped on him, driving both her front hooves into his back and knocking him to the ground. As R. Dash leaped off Dash, he leaped forward and tackled her, which he somehow still pulled off despite her not having human legs. The two continued to tussle with each other, all the while moving towards the mountain range. Eventually, just a few inches away from the mountains, they both pulled away from each other before R. Dash darted forward and socked Dash across the face with a hoof-chop. Dash P. responded with a flurry of super-fast punches into her chin, the last punch knocking her back several steps. The boy and pony panted, both heavily exhausted. However, soon their attention turned to the mountains and the largest mountain there was. For a brief moment, they turned back to look at each other. Then they both kicked off the ground and ran towards the tallest mountain, pushing themselves to the limit of their natural speed. Closer and closer they got to the peak of the tallest mountain, neck and neck with each other...until they both reached the summit. Both: Yes! I win! They paused when they realized the other's shout had sounded further away. They both turned to see the other on opposite mountains. Dash. P: Hah! I win! R. Dash: What, no way! I meant this mountain! You know, the tallest one! Dash. P: This is the tallest one! In fact, if both of them hadn't been so busy shouting at the other, they would have realized the mountains they both went to were of equal heights. But they were so riled up they didn't even notice. R. Dash: Say that to my face! Dash P.: With pleasure; let's end this! With that, they both ran back down their respective mountains at top speed and onto the flat-lands, aiming for a direct collision course. Dash P.: Here comes the train of pain! But as R. Dash charged forward, a special kind of funnel was forming around her, until finally, she broke through the visible light spectrum, unleashing the Sonic Rainboom, her speed doubling in an instance. Dash P.'s eyes widened and he spoke in slow motion... Dash P.: So....coooooool.... ...right before Rainbow Dash's hooves connected with his face and completely blew his head apart. As R. Dash flew forward within the Rainboom, she smirked in victory. R. Dash: Nailed it. KO! R. Dash attempt to settle back down into her deckchair; however, Dash P.'s headless and still running corpse runs around the planet and knocks her over a second time. Outcome Boomstick: Woah, woah, woah! Did the pony just win? Wiz; are you sure you didn't get all this wrong? Wiz: The law requires that I answer no. Boomstick: Hey, another quote! Nice. Wiz: Thanks. But in all honesty, Rainbow Dash had several things going for her in this fight; she possessed more official training that Dash Parr thanks to her time at the Wonderbolt Academy, her weather manipulation gave her a wider range of abilities and her helping to lift that frozen cloud easily makes her physically stronger. But most importantly, in a battle between speedsters, the one with the greater speed would ultimately be the victor. Boomstick: And whilst Dash could dodge bullets at Mach 2, Rainbow Dash could reach speeds of over 5 times that speed. Wiz: This information came from the mind of Stephen Magnet, who determined that Rainbow's main speed with her own capabilities is Mach 5. But with the Sonic Rainboom, that maximum potential could be doubled to Mach 10. Boomstick: Leaving Little Boy Dash in the dust. And just for fun, with speed, comes impact power. Wiz: With the average weight of a 10 year old boy, Dash Parr could impact with a force of 21 thousand newtons. With a weight of a real life pony and Rainbow Dash's speed, she could deal out 686 thousand newtons. Boomstick: With even half of that coming out to 343 thousand newtons, even normal speed Rainbow Dash would equal an output 16 times more powerful than Dash Parr. Popup: This impact force would also equal their durability, making Dash Parr's ability to hurt Rainbow Dash very limited. Wiz: So in spite of Dashiell's Parr's incredible speed, no pun intended just yet, his was completely overshadowed by Rainbow Dash's, along with her wider range of talents and greater experiences. Boomstick: Simply put, he was no Mach for Rainbow Dash, which I find just Incredible. Wiz: The winner is Rainbow Dash. Next Time They come apart To tear apart Monsoon vs. Ms. Fortune Trivia *The connection between Rainbow Dash and Dash Parr is that they are both super-fast individuals who, despite their cocky and competitive attitudes, are still loyal to their respective groups. Most notably, they both have the word 'dash' in their names *This battle would have been in 2D *The original music for this fight would have been called 'Double Dash', referring to how both combatants' names are Dash Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Hasbro' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Race' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020